


what you like

by fullhaesuns



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Human Mark, M/M, Mark - Freeform, démon hyuck, fluff??, haechan - Freeform, lee donghyuck - Freeform, mark focus, mark lee - Freeform, markchan, markhyuck, soft, sorry if there are mistakes i literally wrote this at midnight, whipped mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 20:16:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullhaesuns/pseuds/fullhaesuns
Summary: mark couldn't fight himself when donghyuck smelled like home, when donghyuck felt like everything he would ever need in the world and, god, mark thought donghyuck was perfect in every aspect. all the way from his jokes, the moles that were scattered on his face (like the constellations he'd stare at every night) to his smile that shone brighter than the sun.donghyuck might be imperfect in some way, but mark loved him nonetheless.





	what you like

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you like this sorry

mark walks out of the shower, a towel was slung lazily on his shoulder and water dripping down his hair softly onto the wooden floor. and after half and hour of standing under running hot water, he couldn't wait to tumble into his bed and rest. but, to his dismay, he found donghyuck already seated on his bed comfortably. the familiar melody of justin bieber’s song was playing out of his speakers, “justin bieber? you have shit taste in music” donghyuck mocked, giving mark a judging stare and a quirk of an eyebrow.

“whatever, i put it on shuffle anyways” mark clarified, the tiniest hint of heat rising onto his cheeks when he awkwardly cleared his throat, trying to hide the unsettling feeling in his gut. “why are you here anyways? don't you have demon stuff to do?” 

donghyuck chuckled as he tried to hook his phone to the speaker “do i need a reason to visit you? i just wanted to” 

mark shuffled between his feet awkwardly, sitting beside donghyuck to ease the fluttering feeling in his chest. donghyuck continued,

“besides i'm free for now and i like hanging out with you,” and when donghyuck’s playlist started playing, mark could only hope that it would hide the erratic beating of his heart. he was quite flustered to be quite honest, and taken aback by the boy in front of him who was seated on his bed, his eyes glued to the ceiling above him. 

 

donghyuck staring at his raised hand for an eternity, his doe eyes fixated on them in deep thought. and that's when mark's eyes traced donghyuck's outline, the sparkle in his eyes, down to the bridge of his nose to the curve of his cheekbones to his lips… mark's heartbeat halted in consideration, he felt desire run through his heart and his mind.  
mark held his gaze for too long when he found donghyuck's eyes fixated on him now, an amused look on his face.

“hey,” mark nudges the distracted donghyuck, “you painted your nails?” the other gives him a bashful, embarrassed smile  
“they suck” he says, “i mean yeah- i did” 

“you should paint my nails too next time” mark suggests, hoping donghyuck would share his hobbies with him. he's met with donghyuck who was blushing and smiling. his eyes glazed with something different than his usual playful look and grin. 

“i will sometime,” donghyuck promises and they both lay down on the pillow, their heads bumping because the bed is too cramped for two people. donghyuck inched closer and both males were so close, donghyuck’ head on mark's chest as mark tousled his brown locks. mark could feel the heat of donghyuck's body warm him and his soft inhales and exhales as he hummed along to the tune.the silence between them was comforting, carrying the beats of donghyuck's favorite songs.

after a couple of songs, donghyuck lazily stands up and wraps his hand on mark's wrist, helping mark stand up.  
donghyuck had a smile on his face, “what are you doing?” mark asked. 

“i'm dancing….with you” donghyuck mumbled as he held both of mark's hands between his and swayed his body along mark's burning body. mark felt as if his body was afloat, as if his heart was a drum as it thumped in his chest. a slow smile crept onto mark's face, his skin tingling where donghyuck had touched him.

“never knew demons took dancing classes,” mark teases and donghyuck smiles at him, the corner of his eyes crinkling as his melodic laugh bounced around the room. mark flushes, do all demons leave your heart beating and thoughts spinning? do all demons have flawless sun-kissed skin, plump lips, beautiful cheekbones, a mesmerizing laugh? because hell, mark's demon does and he finds it unfair how his brain is furiously screaming ‘donghyuck’

for once he'd admit it, he liked donghyuck. just seeing the latter twirl around and humm made his heart swell with feelings he'd never felt before.  
mark liked donghyuck.  
mark liked donghyuck a lot, and he wanted to cross the line of simply being friends.

“you'd be the death of me” mark mumbles, and donghyuck catches it. his lashes flutter and his eyes light up, illuminated by the moon’s light that came through the cracks of the curtain. eventhough donghyuck's eyes were dark, they were warm and welcoming, always blazed with ambition and a hint of comfort.

their feet moved in sync, and mark carded his hands through his hair only to feel a rush of adrenaline and courage surge through his blood. mark catches hyuck's hand between his and pulls them closer until he could feel the younger’s warm body against his and his intense heart beat.

their eyes meet again, both of their hearts beating, their breaths billowed. mark leaned even closer, and donghyuck's eyes widened when their foreheads touched. mark couldn't fight himself when donghyuck smelled like home, when donghyuck felt like everything he would ever need in the world and, god, mark thought donghyuck was perfect in every aspect. all the way from his jokes, the moles that were scattered on his face (like the constellations he'd stare at every night) to his smile that shone brighter than the sun.  
donghyuck might be imperfect in some way, but mark loved him nevertheless. 

faces millimeters apart, mark can count the perfections and imperfections in donghyuck, and his breath stuttered. if mark were to lean closer by a tiny bit, their lips would touch and the intensity of this thought burned.  
but this was all so right, and all so comfortable. he felt warm, the air thick with tenderness as donghyuck's eyes lulled him to go on. mark's heartbeat echoed in his ears, a reminder that he had to act, and that he had to do it now.

 

“what are you thinking about?” donghyuck asks, rubbing mark's knuckles..

“..im thinking about you” donghyuck is taken aback this time, his response a beat too late than normal. there's a moment of suffocating silence (not really since the music is playing) but it felt like silence in mark's ears. 

fuck it

before donghyuck can reply, mark had already brushed their lips hesitantly against each other, donghyuck rubbed mark’s shoulders reassuringly and nodded in approval. all of mark's suspicions were proven right, donghyuck's lips were soft. they didn't taste like strawberries or cherries, but they left a trace of the grapefruit lip balm donghyuck often used. feeling donghyuck's hand on his arm, donghyuck pulls apart, “i wanted to do this in so long yknow” and mark smiled lope-sidedly into donghyuck's lips, his mouth dipping into donghyuck's.

“me too”

mark's nervous hands were tangled between the fabric of donghyuck's sweater, bunching it up until the other lets out a soft chuckle.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i didn't want this to get ‘too hot so the ending is  
> A W K W A R D ’


End file.
